Maka's Soul
by Emerald princess3
Summary: You are my world, my heart, my life" soul shook his head at the words, a smile crept onto his face as he put the book back on the table. Who knew Maka could write something so cheesy. Words are powerful things, they can do many things, even change the lives of a miester and her weapon. I don't own Soul Eater. No flames please. This is a one shot as of now, may or may not change.
1. Chapter 1

You are my sword, my shield and dream, though you may never know that you are so much more.

You are the sun and moonlight's beam. Though these words were never spoken, our bond cannot be broken.

You know my heart, thoughts and fears, you stand beside me through the tears.

Your soft white hair, piercing red eyes, I adore it all, I cannot lie.

I want so much to hold you close, to feel your arms around me tight, to hear you say "it's going to be alright."

You are so much more that my weapon, my scythe, my best friend, you are my life.

You are so much more than that, you are my world, my heart, my thoughts and dreams.

You are my Soul.

Soul shook his head, a smile creeping onto his face as he placed the book back on the table.

"Soul, I thought you were going out to play ball with Black Star and Kid."

"I did, Black Star was having a fit because he got beat and I was tired of listening so I came back. Friend or not, I can only hear " you had to be cheating, no one beats Black Star, I'll surpass-" well you've heard him. Soul grabbed a can from the refrigerator. Maka sighed, she had to give Tsubaki a lot of credit for being able to handle him.

"Did you eat yet Soul, I was just going to make something, if you want to I could-"

"Thanks Maka but I'm not really hungry, I'm more tired than anything. I'm just going to try to get some sleep." Soul stopped short of his room and turned back.

"You had the place to yourself tonight, how'd it go?" He watched with slight amusement as Maka's face began to turn red.

"It was fine." He couldn't pass up the chance.

"What did you do, I mean when I'm not here, rare as it is, what do you do?"

"Not much, usual stuff." The boy nodded.

"Well, I'm going to bed." He announced.

"Soul, wait!' Maka called suddenly. He turned back.

"What's wrong?" Maka looked away, suddenly noticing the book on the table, she gasped. She slammed the book closed.

"I- how long were you here before I came in?"

"Not long, why?"

"Did you read it?" He didn't answer, he watched his miester.

Her gaze cast to the floor, her normally pale cheeks now scarlet, an air of uncertainty surrounding her.

"Answer me Soul, did you read it?"

"Yeah, but that's why you left it there isn't it, you couldn't tell me so you let me read it?"

"N-No I-"

"Come on Maka, you never leave stuff like that out."

"But I-"

"I didn't know you were into poetry." He said softly returning to her side.

"It wasn't very good, I know but I thought it might help to write it down and-"

"Did it?" The young girl shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"No. Now that you know, I'm afraid of what you think, will this change our friendship Soul, am I going to lose you?" Maka felt Soul's hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously, your poem was pure cheese."

"It was not, and it's more than just a poem, those feelings are real."

"Let me finish, your poem was super cheesy, but It's really sweet. It's cool Maka. As far as changing things for us, I have ro be honest, yeah It's going to change our friendship." He placed a hand under the girl's chin tilting her head up until their eyes met.

"You're not losing me, I'm going to be right here. You were right Maka." Soul said leaning in slowly.

"About what?" Soul moved closer to whisper in her ear.

"I am your Soul."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand, he promised to love Mama forever and then he went out and cheated again and again. Mama gave him so many chances to stop. It really hurt Soul, we'd still be a family if he just quit." Maka leaned into Soul, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"Some guys are blinded by their own stupidity Maka. We aren't all that way, some of us, even if we have moments of stupidity, we can appreciate what we have. What he did to you guys is way past uncool." The young miester could hardly believe she had told him about these feelings, she hadn't told anyone how hurt she felt.

Maka had come to think of Soul as the only one she could tell everything to. He proved time and again to there no matter what was hurting her. He truly understood her and she was grateful, yet she couldn't help but worry that one day, her Soul would leave her. Though to the outside world she appeared to be sure of herself, behind closed doors, she was more insecure than she would ever admit.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever found another miester that you could work with would you leave me?"

"Maka, let's be real here" Maka braced herself for the answer.

"No one can handle me like you do. We're a great team. Just because your dad messed up, doesn't mean I will. I'm a completely different person. Would I ever let anything hurt you?"

"No. I know that, but I still-"

"That includes me. I won't hurt you like that Maka. Yeah we're pretty new to this relationship thing, and I can't promise things won't go wrong at some point, we'll argue sometimes, everyone does. But if It's not working I'll tell you and we'll go from there. You won't ever need to worry that I'm somewhere other than where I tell you. I hate what your dad did to you and your mom. I promise I'll never do that. I'll even make you a deal. If I do that, you can Maka chop me as hard as you want everyday for the rest of my life."

Maka chuckled.

"You're the best Soul. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Have a really uncool, boring life most likely."

"I mean it."

"I'm not going to let you find out, is that better?"

"Yeah,you really know how to make me feel better."

"I wouldn't be a very good weapon if I couldn't be there for my miester could I?" He gave her an encouraging grin.

"You're amazing Soul, I-I love you."

"I love you too, and if I'm as amazing as you think I am, It's only because you showed me how to be that way." Soul kissed her softly. Maka rested her head on Soul's chest.

The steady rhythm of his heart relaxed her. She sighed now content in his never thought she could love someone so much, she opened up to him so easily and completely, she knew he could never hurt her. He would never let her down. Her heart would be safe with him, and she was more than willing to give it.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't have to do this." Maka turned her head and coughed sharply.

"I want to. Try to get some sleep, you'll need it." Soul pulled the blanket over his miester and sat down on the edge of her bed. Maka smiled as she took his hand.

"There's no sense of us being sick."

"I think It's unavoidable, we live togther. If you think I'm afraid of a cold after everything we've been through-"

"It's not that Soul, I just don't want you to sick too, I'd feel even worse knowing it was because if me." Soul reached out with his free hand, placing it gently on Maka's forehead.

"You still have a fever, let's think about getting you better before you start thinking about worrying over something that hasn't happened yet."

"You're too good to me Soul."

"Well, you deserve to have someone to look after you. You've taken care of when I got sick."

"Yeah, but you hardly ever do, when it does happen you end uo being really sick, I don't want that to happen to you.

"If it does, It's my own fault."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, get some sleep, I'll bring in some water in case you need it." Maka nodded letting go of Soul's hand. The young weapon made his way to the kitchen, he couldn't help feeling bad for her. She had spent the last two days in her bed but slept very little. Her cough among other things simply wouldn't allow it. If Soul would be completely honest, to see Maka suffer, even through minor illness or hard times, hurt him as well. He would rather take the illness himself.

To protect Maka was not only part of being her weapon, it was also in his heart to do just that. Maka had always been special to him. It was easy to hide his feelings behind "I am you weapon and always prepared to die for my miester" or "back away I won't let you touch my miester." Even Maka could not hear the true message in his words or if she had, she never showed it.

No one would have guessed that behind those words, what he was truly saying was " I love you more than my own life, I will always protect you." He filled the glass quickly and took it back to Maka. She was now sitting up, a look of frustration on her pale face.

"What's wrong?" Maka looked away.

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that. Talk to me.". Soul handed Maka the glass if water. Maka took several sips before setting it on the stand near her bed.

"I'm so tired Soul, I can't lie down, I can't be comfortable, I feel so miserable. I know, it's not cool to complain about it, everyone has to deal with it sooner or later but even propping myself up isn't enough." Soul knew he had to do something for her.

"Move over." He said softly.

"What?"

"Just listen to me. Slide over." Maka did as he asked. Soul sat on the bed, leaning against the wall behind it.

"Now come here." Maka leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Actually, this is better than propping myself up with the pillows."

"Good,maybe now you can sleep." He stroked her blonde hair.

"But you can't be comfortable like that, and I-"

"Maka"

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes and don't worry about it. I'll sit here as long as you need me to." Maka closed her eyes, finally she could rest easy. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep, knowing that she was the luckiest Miester in the world to have a weapon that cared so much, but more than that to simply have Soul.


	4. Clash of the Weapons

Spirit paced inside the empty classroom, Maka's book in his hand. He waited anxiously for his daughter and Soul to enter he had asked for them to be sent in nearly half an hour earlier. The words on the page concerned him. He could tell that she had poured her heart into it. As her father, he had to do what was best for Maka.

The door opened finally and Maka stepped in with Soul by her side.

"You two are last, what exactly have you been doing?" He narrowed his eyes at them.

Maka immediately noticed the book in his hand.

"Where did you get that Papa, It's not for you to read." Maka took a step forward to take it. Spirit pulled it away.

"I think we should all have a talk. Maka, I know at your age it can seem like your weapon is a good match for you in every part of your life, but Soul's vey-"

"I'm very what, give Maka her book and let's get this over with okay?"

"What's going on Soul?"

" Spirit's unimpressed with your poem and thinks you're too young I'm guessing, typical dad stuff."

"You don't get to decide that Papa." Maka said angrily.

"Soul's a great weapon, and I know he's a good friend, but Maka, I don't think either of you are ready for something like this. It's a crush, they hardly ever work out. I don't want you hurt."

"Like you hurt her?" Soul asked, Maka could sense the anger coming from him.

"That isn't-"

"You want better for her, and you should, she deserves better than what you did to her and her mother. Do you have any idea what your selfishness did to your daughter, was it worth it?"

"Soul, I-" Maka began. She had never expected to see Soul do this.

"I love my Maka, I would never-"

"I know you do, but you weren't very fatherly when you went out time after time and-"

"I don't need to hear this from a child." Spirit shouted.

"But that's exactly what you are Spirit, a selfish child. You couldn't stop, not even for your family and now Maka's suffering for it. Now you're trying to make up for it, and you can't. You selfish bastard!" Soul grabbed the book from Spirit's hand and gave it back to Maka.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not like you, I could never hurt Maka. When Stein did those experiments, he should'be done something with your brain, I think you have a few screws loose. You screwed up, now she's learned that there aren't a lot of people she can trust, that's on you. But I'm the one trying to pick up the pieces for your daughter. I'd back off if I were you." Soul said.

"You dare-"

"Yeah I do, you wanna be her father then do it, you can't choose when you want to be a dad and when you don't, that's probably why her mother won't let you do anything for her." Maka placed a hand on Soul's shoulder. Soul turned to her.

"I'm sorry Maka. I'm sorry your dad's an idiot" spirit couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry, it just started coming out and-" Maka wrapped her arms around Soul and kissed him, they stayed that way until oxygen became an issue.

"I'm still here you know, I don't want the two of you-" Spirit raged. Maka walked over to her father.

"Papa?" She said quietly

"Maka?" Spirit was amazed that she had even spoken to him.

"MAKA CHOP!" spirit slid down to the floor.

"I don't know how you got this but stay out of my stuff and what I do with Soul is none of your business. He's a better boyfriend than you were a husband to mama." Maka said coldly. She hurried to rejoin Soul.

"You wanna go see if everyone else is free to play ball?" Soul shrugged.

"Sure." Soul replied shortly.

"Maybe after that we can watch a movie or something." Spirit listened to the fading conversation.

"Soul had an interesting idea... It would be interesting to see just how much air is in there." Stein said from behind, causing Spirit to jump up suddenly.

"When did you get here?"

"Observant as always, I've been here, in back."

"Why didn't you say-"

"I wanted to see what Soul had ro say, he's a smart kid, had a lot of valid points, he loves her, anyone can see it." Stein twisted the screw in his head as he spoke."

"What would you do if Maka was your daughter and she was writing love Poems and-"

"If I had a daughter, and she had someone like Soul, I'd be grateful. Besides, she's a young woman, at the age of love interests, Soul's a good kid, lot better than you were when we were partners."

"What do you mean by that?" Stein ignored the enraged question.

"Just let it go. Sit back and watch what happens. She'll only hate you more if you interfere."

"But She's my little girl."

"She's growing up Spirit, you have to put some trust on her." Stein said before walking out the door and leaving Spirit in the room alone.

He groaned, his headache was going to be with him for a while.


	5. Maka's nightmare

Maka walked down the deserted street alone, the only sound around her was the quiet chirping of the crickets. She felt uneasy to say the least. The building had been reduced to ruins. She wished Soul was with her, she could face anything with him at her side.

"Maka, you shouldn't be here." The voice called from the shadows.

"Crona?"

"Please Maka, you have to leave before it comes back. It's not safe for you." Crona's voice seemed different, the combination of the sound and warning filled her with fear.

"Crona, what happened here?"

"Don't you remember Maka, Lord Death sent us to fight the creature. We did our best but it wasn't good enough. It's still here Maka, you have to leave, I don't want this to happen to you too." A chill ran down her spine. She didn't remember anything like what her friend was describing.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"Black Star thought he could kill it himself, he was wrong. He put up a good fight with Tsubaki, but they failed. Kid and I tried together but we just didn't know how to deal with it."

"Crona, maybe I can stop it, whatever it is, I need Soul, do you know what happened to him?"

"He'd be very upset if he knew you came back."

"Where is he?" Her anxiety was getting the best of her.

"With us."

"Then I don't understand what-"

"He loved you very much. But he can't help you now. He's just like us."

"Crona you're scaring me."

"You should be afraid, it'll be back soon. Leave Maka please, you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why can't Soul-"

"He was your shield, only one of you was going to walk away." Maka felt tears in her eyes as she listened to Crona.

"If Soul's with you, tell him I want to see him." She pleaded.

"No you don't Maka, leave."

"Cro-"

"It's too late, I'm sorry Maka I have to go now."

"Wait, I don't-" a loud roar came from behind her and she turned.

The beast towered over her, It's claws striking out at her. She screamed.

"Maka!" Soul's voice yelled back.

"Soul, I was so afraid and Crona-"

"Maka, get up!"

"What?"

"Damn it Maka wake up!" Soul shouted as the beast lunged at her.

She woke screaming, she sat up quickly to find Soul beside her bed still dressed in the clothes he had worn to bed.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Maka looked around, she was in her room, she felt the warm tears on her face. She grabbed onto Soul as though her life depened on it.

"Was it a bad dream?' Soul asked in a more gentle tone. Maka could only nod.

"There was a monster and Crona said you were all gone but the voice-and then-"

"Maka, I'm here, everything's fine. I promise." He said holding her close.

"I know It's stupid but I just-"

"It's cool, you scared the hell out if me though."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Yeah I know. When you're screaming at three in the morning, It's-"

"Were you asleep?" The miester asked remorsefully. Soul signed.

"No Maka, I was hang gliding." Maka chuckled.

"See I heard you screaming and turned back."

"You're such a sarcastic jerk sometimes"

"True, but you wouldn't want me any other way, admit it."

"You wouldn't be Soul if you weren't just a little sarcastic. I love you."

"I love you too. Can we get back to sleep now, we have to be up in a few hours."

"Soul, don't go, stay here please?" She pleaded.

"Maka-"

"Please?" She moved over to allow him to lay down.

"Fine. No more of that chocolate stuff before bed okay?" He climbed in next to her and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. The beating of his heart had a calming effect on his miester. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

The sun was shining now and Maka found herself in the middle of a vast green field.

"Hey Maka." Soul greeted from beside her.

"Soul, where are we?" Her weapon shrugged.

"No idea, you tell me, you brought us here." He said casually.

"I-I don't know really." Soul shook his head.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He took hold of her hand and led her through the field to a beautiful lake.

"Soul, It's beautiful." She whispered in amazement.

"Not as beautiful as you but yeah It's okay. Come on, It's over here." Maka followed him to a gazebo, inside she noticed the large white piano.

"Soul, I-"

"Yeah I know, let's go have a look." They made their way over to the piano and Soul sat down on the bench.

"Are you going to stand there the whole time?" He asked.

"I didn't think you'd want me to-'

"Why would I not want someone like you to be with me?" Maka sat down next to him.

"Because I'm an idiot."

"You are sometimes, but you're more than that, you're my Maka. You're brave, and you have a good heart. I love you." Maka laid her head on his arm as he began to play a soft melody.

"I love you too Soul, so very much. I always feel so secure with you, I don't care what anyone says, I want us to be together forever." Soul smiled.

"You never know Maka, but we just might be."

"It's so wonderful here, we should stay." She suggested.

"I guess I could get used to it, as long as you're here. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. She closed her eyes and listened to the melody contentedly.

"Even if that means we don't go back to the DWMA, you won't be a death scythe if-" she felt guilty for her suggestion.

"If you're happy, I'll be happy. We'll stay here, have a life, every morning we can sit here and watch the sun rise, and every evening we can come back for sunset. Who needs to be a death scythe when you have that to look forward to?" After a moment the music stopped and Maka found herself lying on a blanket surrounded by flowers with Soul as her pillow. She felt his arms around her.

"Hey beautiful, you finally woke up."

"Hey Soul, how long was I sleeping?"

"A while. You were so peaceful, I had to let you sleep."

A gentle breeze sent thousands of tiny pink flower petals swirling around them as Maka propped herself up on her elbows looking down at Soul. She leaned down and kissed him lovingly.

"I'm so glad I have you Soul.

"You always will Maka." He ran his fingers through her hair which she suddenly realized was out of the normal ponytails she wore.

"Maka, we need to go now, we're going to be late."

"Can't we stay a little longer?"

"Come on Maka, we have class." Soul said gently. Again Maka opened her eyes to find Soul with her.

"Must've had some dream." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked sleepily.

"I've been up for the last ten minutes and you haven't stopped smiling."

"Can we stay home today?"

"Why, you sick?"

"No. After the nightmare I had, and when you came in I had the most wonderful dream and I just want to stay here a while longer, with you. To just lay here you know?"

"Spirit would kill us, you know that right, if we're both out today?"

"I know he won't be happy but It's none of his business. We aren't doing anything. I'll tell him one of us is sick. I just had a cold, It's believable."

"Only if I have it, he knows you're over it. Not exactly the best way to start trying to get along." Maka sighed.

"You're right, I'll go get ready." As she started to get up, Soul reached for her hand. He couldn't take the sadness in her voice or the look in her eyes.

"Maka?"

"Yeah Soul?"

"I'm not feeling real good, maybe I shouldn't go, I mean you know how I am when I'm sick, it can get pretty bad." Maka smiled faintly. She brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"You know, you do look a little pale, and you are warm."

"Guess I'll just have to stay here today. Shame to miss Stein's test but-"

"You need to rest and put yourself first, I'll stay too, you do get pretty sick, you'll need someone to take care of you."

"That's probably for the best." He smirked. Maka laid back in his arms.

"Thank you Soul." She whispered placing her head back on his chest. Soul yawned.

"It's cool Maka. It's way too early to be taking tests anyway."

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think we should...take a break Maka, these past few days have been- I don't even know how to put it in words. It doesn't mean I don't love you, I love you now just the same as I have, if not more, I just think we need t have a little space." Maka stared down at the floor, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I understand, It's been stressful, we've both had a hard few days and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm sorry." Soul's heart was breaking, he couldn't stand to see Maka in so much pain. It made it worse because he was the one causing it.

"I don't think you do Maka. It's not all you, I was probably the worst. It's just temporary, a few days. You and Blair get the place to yourselves, I'm sure Tsubaki'll come, you can have a Soul bashing party, tell Everyone how much of a jerk-among other things I am." Maka laughed lightly through her tears.

"Don't let this get to you too bad okay?" Maka could sense that the separation was just hard for Soul as it was for her, he was just better at controlling it.

"You know what Maka,since I'm such a jackass, don't deny the fact that that's exactly what you're thinking"

"No, I-"

"It's cool, since I'm the one who brought it up, I'll even let you Maka chop me, as hard as you want." Soul stood up.

"I couldn't, it wasn't just you, it was me too. Just have a good time okay?" She brushed away a few tears.

"Hey." He said taking her hand.

"I do love you."

"I love you too. I hope this is going to fix things for us."

"Me too." Soul kissed her cheek and left the apartment. Maka sobbed, she was losing Soul, the only one she loved, she didn't know how she let things get this way. Moments later there was a knock at the door. The young miester took in several deep breaths and attempted to compose herself as she opened the door.

"Maka, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked stepping inside,

"I don't know. I feel terrible, he's gone and-"

"Well, Soul's just a jerk anyway. Most guys are, you should Maka chop him, it was probably his fault anyway." Maka looked at her friend in shock

"What, no not entirely, I started it. He- told you to say that didn't he?" Tsubaki nodded.

"He wants you to get it all out. He loves you, I bet he won't even be gone long at all. Black Star will get on his nerves and he'll realize he was better off with you." Maka laughed through her tears.

"You might be right, do you-think that things can be the same when he does come back?"

"You'll have to wait until then to find out."

"Soul sounded so hurt."

"He probably is. You two have something special, I don't think It's going to fade."The dark haired weapon placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I hope you're right."

"We should do something, to get your mind off of the sadness."

"Like what?" Maka asked, Tsubaki thought for a moment.

"We should go out, the two of us, we can find something, come on!" Maka had no time to protest before being pulled from her home and into the street.

It was several hours later when the girls returned, Maka had to admit that she had fun, no matter how much she resisted at first, however stepping into the apartment without her Soul brought back the pain.

"Thanks Tsubaki, I appreciate you doing this for me."

"It's no problem at all, I enjoyed-" the girls heard a soft click as the door opened l, Soul entered carrying a bag with Black Star at his side. Maka's eyes lit up instantly.

"Soul!"" She rushed to him. His own sadness matched hers just moments ago.

"Hey Maka, can-" Soul was cut off by Maka's lips being pressed into his and her arms grabbed onto kissed her back gently.

"Maka," he said pulling away.

"What's wrong, you didn't find someone-"

"Maka, I left here tonight and I knew i'd be coming back but nothing was right. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I hurt you. Forgive me?" His red eyes peered into his miester's green ones.

"Only if you can forgive me Soul. You didn't deserve that" Soul held her close.

Black Star turned to Tsubaki.

"That kinda looks like fun." He said earning a smile from his weapon.

"Yes." She said looking away. Black Star outstretched his arms to her.

"Come here Tsubaki, let's try it out. You'll be the envy of the whole DWMA, There's plenty of girls that-" Tsubaki snuggled into him catching him off guard. Soul and Maka smiled.

"So, what's in the bag?" Maka asked.

"You know Maka, I thought we could have have dinner and a movie to night. My way of making up to you for all this."

"Awe Soul, I'm so glad you're home."

"So am I. I love you Maka."

"I love you too Soul, you're the coolest." He put a gentle hand under her chin and tilted her head just slightly.

"And you are the most beautiful Miester in the entire world.'

"Get a room you two!" Black Star shouted.

"Said the self centered jackass doing the same thing."

"I'm the Star It's different when I-"

"Get over yourself." The girls laughed.

"I guess everything really is going to be okay." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, everything's going to be just fine."


End file.
